River de Castera
Ofélia "River" Lucrezia de Jesus Malandra de Castera is the biological daughter of Leon Borja and Flidais Coltrane, and the goddaughter and adopted daughter of Solange Malandra. She is the younger sister to Alejandro, Cristóbal, Maximilian, and numerous half-siblings. She is the younger twin sister to Júlia. She is apart of a group a clique known as the Five Wise Queens alongside Evita Coill, Rose Weaver, Genevieve Ulenspegel and Jemima Clearwater. River is the mother to five children; twins Milan and Manon "Marquita", a son named Giovanni "Julio" and later twin sons named Mars and Sasha. Her only daughter and sons are with off and on again partner and later husband Michael, she is also the adopted mother to Michael's daughter Nadia from a previous relationship. Background Orphaned and alone River was born on October 31, 1995 in Borja Castle, Ninth Ward, Magical World as the youngest child and only daughter between Leon Borja and his wife Flidais Coltrane with her older brothers being Alejandro, Cristóbal, and Maximilian. She has one full-blooded sister named Júlia de Jesus. Her father was an womanizer liar who despite having a heart of gold couldn't and wouldn't stop his inner demons for effecting his parenting and his marriage. Despite lying to Flidais about his infidelities he loved his wife and knew happiness true happiness was only with her. But when rumors began to spread about the Lady Flidais fourth pregnancy not being by him but by his best friend Francesco Malatesta. So he locked her in her room and forbidden any man from entering her room if any did they would be murdered. These rumors were spread by his jealous mistresses Marozia Bovary and used those rumors to protect her brother Cherubino who was having an affair of his own with Francesco and wanted to protect her sister-in-law while getting what she wanted. She did this to punish Flidais more for possessing the love of her husband truly where as she didn't. So on October 31, on All Hallow's Eve, her mother took sotah to induce her children's birth. She named her son Juliet and her daughter Ophelia then she casted a spell to forced all those who accused her and for there tongues to swell with the truth and illness to fall on them rotting there tongues until other wise. Due to the screams of forced labor Flidais had to endure her chambermaids altered her husband and his entourage to come to the room to witness the birth and to see a child be murdered. A slowly dying Flidais then put a protection spell on her sons making sure that they would never be hurt by there father physically or anyone else. Before she died she tattooed Dum Spiro Spero on her stomach as a sign to her sister Solange to save her daughters, she died before she could give one to Júlia. Early life Despite her name being Ophelia and her sister being Juliet, her father renamed them Ofélia and Júlia and locking to two girls in a tower simply called The Tower, their father rarely visited the girls except Júlia whom he loved and treasured and introduced her to her other siblings. During the time in The Tower, the two girls owned a orphan cat they named Cheshire and a snake named Jabberwocky. The two sisters originally had a close and loving relationship and promised each other that they would be each other love of there lives. But Júlia shared a closer relationship with there father and their siblings where as she was bastardized causing her to resent being related to her family. Also whenever she died anything wrong or anything unlady-like she was severally beaten with a cat o' nine tails and locked in her room alone by her nanny and second cousin Adriana de Mila. During one of these times where she was alone a wounded changeling named Skarrow broke into her room for shelter and she saved him by lying to the authorizes when asked if she had seen anything. And the two began a friendship and she read him many stories and he told her about how he left his mother because he fell in love but the witch betrayed him and now he was trying to get home to his mother. So she helped him, in exchange he would take him with her as she hated her family and wanted to be "free." She manage to get him to the gate of where the Twilight Kingdom was located but Skarrow was murdered by the corrupt Warlock known as Balthasar Eklund who sacrificed himself to make sure that at least Ofélia would be able to escape. She made friends with a goblin named Buttermilk and he after being shown her evil aura took her to Bloody Bones to attack the Town Council and be the distraction and take as many witches and warlocks he wanted so she can get Skarrow's body to his mother. And he did he took eight and ate them including Balthasar Eklund as per Ofélia request and she then yell at the witch named Abital Nightingale for betraying someone she loved, and the witches only reply was that "she didn't have a choice." This caused Ofélia to not only have a strong misanthropic view of people. She got to the gate of Twilight Kingdom was located, and The Dreadful Dutchess arrived and took her son back and promised and eternal debt to the young witch and gave her a prophecy "Go home to the tower and wait for someone with the same spirit long cage within your little body will soon come for you and let you be free." Her brother Alejandro found her later and ask her if she would come home, she just started walking in that direction. And when she went back home she went to The Tower and wasn't beaten by Adriana de Mila, she was allowed to simply be alone. One day, her father had her sister Júlia force her out of The Tower and had her play outside for the first time in weeks with her other siblings and then for dinner. Solange then broke into the house and and offered her something that she had always wanted "freedom." And she then escape with Solange. Life on the Run Solange and Ofélia manage to escape to the Human World specifically Brazil where they stopped in the desert. Where they had a argument due to Ofélia not trusting the adult and Solange being Solange. Solange gain a small level of Ofélia respect by renaming her something that wouldn't connect her to her psycho family as she would later call them. Solange named her River as name she preferred more then her name. Abandoned and alone When she destroyed the facility in Pripyat, Ukraine after killing Abel, she escape and managed to get to New York City and began killing off gangs and low-level criminal organizations and also began assaulting men who hurt women. Cordelia found her an offered her a home and schooling at Miss Grissom. Storyline River de Castera/Storyline Personality River is generally a very nice and kind person. She is strong and independent. She is a feminist and a loyal friend, as show by how she stood up for Genevieve after Michael said she wasn't good enough. River isn't shy and she doesn't hesitate to educate her friends, as shown when she she confronted Genevieve when she called other girls "sluts". An ardent feminist who believes in the advancement of women and girls in society, she has no qualms over confronting anyone who demeans her female friends or indeed any female student. She is also streets smart and cunning. She is quite opinionated, which sometimes causes for her not to see other people's perspectives on the matter, as Michael has pointed out. She is also a very smart women challenging her brother Alejandro in terms of intelligence and many other man, she was also a fashionista having her own style that many couldn't pull of. When angered and has had a total of only two hours of sleep she is considered dangerous and highly violent. she does not hesitate to attack anyone who gets on her nerves she does that anyway's. According to Queenie she has killed an bear with her bare hands without the use of magic. River is also very diligent and strong-willed. She also has the habit of writing down everything about allies, villains, classmates, etc about there strengths and weaknesses. Because of this practice, River has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex battle plans in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of his allies' and enemies’ powers to put them in motion. River externalizes her observations through endless mumbling, a habit which annoys or scares his peers. River often writes down her observations in a notebook she refers to as River's Analysis Notebook. River is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if she knows that she is not strong enough to do it. Often, she does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking she goes through. River has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern her. River's heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to her. River possesses incredibly strong willpower and sense of self, enabling her to resist psychological torture and pain effectively. Her family and friends are by far the most important to her as well as her fierce sense of independence and belief in freedom of choice. She is quick to question witch traditions and will work tirelessly to find ways around the more barbaric practices. She is a rapid analyst, her initial impressions of people often turning out to be correct, and a skilled hacker who breaks nearly every measure of digital security that she sets her mind to. Perhaps because of her insight into people's personalities, she either ignores or actively dislikes those whose traits she finds unpleasing. River's personality shows a darker side losing all the kindness and compassion she is known for instead replacing it with malice, sarcastic yet slightly demented remarks delineating her enemies, and a sadistic need to murder those her challenge her because in her eye "I'm the big bad wolf who need to fill the void of pain I live with daily". She has shown a rather cruel, ruthless, and rather remorseless side when it comes to a fight against her enemies. She is also a self admitted complex sadist and masochist. Appearance River is described as a beautiful young women with dark curly auburn hair that reaches her shoulders and large bright emerald green round eyes with long eyelashes like spider legs, though when Alice was going blind she gave her half of her eye which caused her left eye to turn blue. River also has a skinny frame with little curves on her body having very small B cupped breasts but a well developed ass. Due to become a Brain Changer at the tender age of nine, when she goes into her Brain Changer mode her eyes turn red and has white cross that are described as "Gothic crosses you would see in a Old Horror novel." River's style is comfortable but suited for her abilities often wearing high waisted paints with shirts that fit her personality, as a child due to cutting her hair really short and wearing more masculine clothing she was often though to be a boy. She is often see wearing magenta gladiator style heels She also has a long scars running down her spine from having her spine replaced with a metal spine made of special metal made by Amadis. She also has smaller scars on her left arm and on her legs some she did to herself and other caused by Adriana de Mila. She has five antitragus and one helix on her left ear. And on her right ear she has three antitragus and one industrial. And in each ear she has a stud piercing each. She also has a tongue, both her nipples, and her belly button. She also has her right nostrol and her septum. Tattoos * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed on her lower stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. Her adopted mother Solange Malandra and a man named Hilario de Castera has the same tattoo on her stomach, and the tattoo is connected to a spell her mother casted before committing suicide. * River has a pair of doves tattooed on the right side of her neck. * She has Frida Kahlo on her outer right forearm surrounded by roses. * On her right upper arm she has three sunflowers. * She has an under-boob script tattoo on her stomach reading “Matching Soul – Burning Heart”. * She also has a black widow tattoo on her right thigh on the side. River also has a large grayscale phoenix on her right thigh. * River has an outline rose tattoo on her left hand. * River has the Om symbol tattooed on her left hand middle finger knuckle. The OM is a mantra in Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism, a spiritual symbol for soul and spirit. * She also has a tattoo on her left forearm of a quote from the Song of Solomon (2:15) verse "Catch for us the foxes, the little foxes that ruin the vineyards, our vineyards that are in bloom" in cursive. * She has a handwritten tattoo on her right upper arm reading “Too beautiful to die, Too wild to live,” which is a quote from the 1998 HBO movie Gia starring Angelina Jolie. * River has a message inked on her right hand in decorative font with the words “Isto Deve Passar Também” – which is Potuguese for “this too shall pass”. * She has a koi fish tattoo on her right foot in red ink. * River has a tattoo on her right forearm of two hands holding a heart and crown. The design comes from traditional Irish Claddagh rings. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love, and the crown represents loyalty. * Also on her stomach above her belly button she has the number 3 symbolizing her status of being the third powerful out of the experiments that Amadis conducted on, and the third powerful Daimon, unlike her other number tattoos this one is dark red like her hair. On the center of her back she has 13, on her left thigh she 35 and on the back of her right ankle she has 89. * She later covers 13 and 35 with a large dragon tattoo with the talons crawling into her left shoulder blade and the right wing and talons wrapping around her breast and the extremely detailed body covering the 13 and the tail covering the 35 on her left thigh. It took five days to complete and was designed by her friend Margherita Ledo and later tattooed by a artist recommended by Rita. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Power Negation: River can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. * Apotropaic Magic: The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. River used her own personal snake totem, painted with her own blood around the mansion in order to protect it. * Transmutation: River can easily change the form and appearance of an object, animal, or person at will and unlike her fellow witches who have trouble doing so she doesn't. She can also change her appearance depending on each personality when she is herself is how she is normally shown, when she is Lua she loses her mismatching eyes and her hair is mid-back length. And as Sweet Percy she reverse back to that of a child with pale green hair. * Restoration: A much more powerful form of Healing, she can undo all damage done onto target (living or object), be it mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical damage. She can even restore and repair abilities, as well as resurrecting the recently deceased. Baby Percy was the one who first revealed this power. * Life and Death Magic: River can utilize a form of magic that controls both life and death, allowing for feats like giving life and causing death. ** Purification: River can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. * Divination: She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Clairvoyance: River can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than then physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to her eyes. ** Mendacium Deprehensio: River can sense when they are lied to by various means. This was the first power she ever used. * Electricity Manipulation: River can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Combat Perception: River can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, allowing them to anticipate the moves of the opponent. Once they understand their enemies' strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness, and take them down with little effort. * Strength Manipulation: She has the ability manipulate the strength of oneself or others, turning a weakling into a very strong person and vice versa, manipulate material strength and can make other objects weaker or stronger, etc. ** Strength Concentration: River can focus her strength into a point of her body, allowing her to cause massive amount of damage, lift heavy objects, etc. ** Strength Augmentation: She can enhance the physical strength of herself or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of strength that is usually beyond their limits alone. River cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Abilities * Spell Casting: River also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. She also is known for creating new spells and performing experiments with them making her a creative and already powerful witch. * Potion Making: River can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Linguaserpentis - River from her mother inherited the ability to control and speak to snakes and other snake-like creatures. * Flowmotion: RIver has the ability to move around fluidly both in and out of combat. This allows her to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. Basically using her environment to her own advantage. This due to breathing in large amounts of nitrogen creating air bubbles inbetween her joints which cause her extreme pain. * Immense Strength: River has always possessed a inhuman amount of strength even as a young child which only increased as she got older. * Immense Magical Power: Considered an S0-rank witch, a rarity in Witches that aren't the Supremes. as she didn't complete the Seven Powers of Ascension. When she releases her magical power it comes out in a large aura of pure energy that is described as warm and welcoming but when she is anger it is described as cold. * Master Martial Artist: River is one of the best fighters in the world, extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling, multiple styles of kung fu, and the many fighting styles of Brazilian martial arts as well as armed combat with her Regalia. * Master Acrobat: River is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. She was taught this by Solange and some from Margherita. * Expert Marksman: River is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. * Expert Hacker: River can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. Equipment * Claíomh Solais: A family heirloom of the Coltrane family, and sword that is she same length of her leg and is colored white and gold. * River's necklace: River's necklace is made of a hematite wrapped in a gold wire set in gold chain. The hematite is around the size of a babies fist, and was given to her by her adopted mother before she died, and is a Coltrane family heirloom. * Regalia of Spinae: Was originally a pair of rollar blades but when Amadis took them back and worked out a few of the kinks he re implanted them on the heels of River's feet when activaled turn into thigh high heels with a wheel in the front and the heel is split in half. When deployed, it disassembles into a superconducting whip that can cut through the air, creating small sonic booms called "Spinae." * [[River's rings|'Amber Ring']]: Is a ring that originally belonged to Solange before her death that Amadis keeped and gave to her after she survived the Brain Changer experiment. * [[River's rings|'Black & Rainbow Tourmaline Rings']]: Are two rings she was given to her by Cordelia Boreas as gifts for her entering Miss Grissom. * Guardian of Love: River is the current holder of the Guardian of Love ring. * Rosary: River also owns a rosary that she has manage to hold on through her childhood, despite saying that she doesn't believe in God anymore she believe in the Rosary. * Philip: Due to her Delphi's disorder and from all the nitrogen she must take in to be in full power must carry an oxygen tank (which she calls Philip) and nasal canulas wherever she goes. The oxygen in the tab is also mixed with an experimental drug known as Little Dragon that helps heal the body in small doses and must be taken in long periods. * River's bag: She has a special bag that has a holder for Philip, it is shaped like a small backpack but in reality is has had a spell cast on it to be an undetectable extension. * River's motorcycle: Relationships River de Castera relationships Etymology * Ofélia is the Portuguese form of Ophelia is derived from Greek οφελος (ophelos) meaning "help". This name was probably created by the 15th-century poet Jacopo Sannazaro for a character in his poem 'Arcadia' and it was borrowed by Shakespeare for his play 'Hamlet' (1600), in which it belongs to Hamlet's lover who eventually goes insane and drowns herself. * River is from the English word that denotes a flowing body of water. The word is ultimately derived (via Old French) from Latin ripa "riverbank". * Lucrezia is the Italian form of Lucretia which is the feminine form of the Roman family name Lucretius, possibly from Latin lucrum "profit, wealth". In Roman legend Lucretia was a maiden who was raped by the son of the king of Rome. This caused a great uproar among the Roman citizens, and the monarchy was overthrown. This name was also borne by a saint and martyr from Spain. * de Jesus means "of Jesus" in Spanish. Jesus is the English form of Ιησους (Iesous), which was the Greek form of the Aramaic name יֵשׁוּעַ (Yeshu'a). Yeshu'a is itself a contracted form of Yehoshu'a. Yeshua ben Yoseph, better known as Jesus Christ, was the central figure of the New Testament and the source of the Christian religion. The four gospels state that he was the son of God and the Virgin Mary who fulfilled the Old Testament prophecies of the Messiah. He preached for three years before being crucified in Jerusalem. * Malandra comes from Malandragem is a Portuguese term for a lifestyle of idleness, fast living and petty crime, traditionally celebrated in samba lyrics, especially those of Noel Rosa and Bezerra da Silva. The exponent of this lifestyle, the malandro (masculine adjective), or "bad boy" (rogue, hustler, rascal, scoundrel), has become significant to Brazilian national identity as a folk hero or, rather, an anti-hero. It is common in Brazilian literature, Brazilian cinema and Brazilian music. * de Castera means "from Castera", Castera comes from Le Castéra a commune in Haute-Garonne department in southwestern France.. River shares this surname with Jean-Claude Castera (born 1939) is a Haitian painter born in Pétion-Ville, a wealthy suburb of Port-au-Prince, Castera was educated in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He typically paints abstract scenes and women. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** River hobbies are woodworking, making art, crystallization, soapmaking, candle making, book collecting, glassblowing. ** River favorite foods are deep-fried cassava, tamales, Heart of palm, rice and gray, tteokbokki, and gumbo; while her least favorite food is anything Dallas makes. ** River favorite pastimes are hacking into computers. ** Her favorite animals are reptiles. ** Her favorite flowers are a pink carnation and blue roses. ** River can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is two hours or less the forty minutes in a rush. * She is associated with the roman numeral III which is associated with the tarot card The Empress. * Michael calls her the Red Queen in reference to the Alice in Wonderland character whereas he calls her twin the White Queen. * She speaks Portuguese, English, Spanish, Latin, and French. * She speaks with a New Orleans accent when she gets anger her native Brazilian accent comes out. * River started smoking at age eight, she likes rolling her own cigarettes and she occasionally smokes cigars. * River suffers from PTSD, borderline personality disorder, and OCD. She did develop some destructive tendencies such as cutting. * She is pansexual. * River doesn't wear underwear or bra's because she honestly doesn't need it and underwear make her uncomfortable and wears it only because she doesn't like the idea of people looking up her skirt and seeing her vagina. * She owns several pets she has named Mr. Bigglesworth (a Aphrodite Giant), Fat Louie (half domestic tabby-half Cretan wildcat), Gizmo (a Nephrurus amyae), Solaris (a common leopard gecko), PrimaDonna (a ocelot gecko), and DaVinci (a Brazilian terrier). * River is younger then Júlia by three minutes. * When she drinks she becomes a "troublemaker" as stated by Dallas. * She is also a beautiful singer. * River loves old horror movies and has an obsession with Twin Peaks. * She has a fear of birds. * Her nickname Queen of Love and Beauty comes from a poem "Rainha do amor e da beleza, Mesmo com o seu cabelo de cobras, E olhos de veneno, Você faz um vaso dos meus horrores quebrar, E deixe-me ser livre" written by her good friend Nuno da Silvia. * River is allergic to hyacinth. * She is a huge fan of wrestling. * River also has eidetic memory also known as photographic memory. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Malandra family Category:House of Borja Category:Coltane family Category:Half-orphans Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Mortals Category:Adoptees Category:Special ability Category:Delos Witches Category:Miss Grissom students Category:FWQ Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Brain Changers Category:Commoners Category:Nobility Category:Project P.I.E.T.A.S Category:The Daimons Category:Morgenstern XV & Guardians Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Morgenstern Mafia